Collection of AMUTO oneshots
by LiexTruth
Summary: These are just somethings that I will write, about AMUTO of course, when I feel like writing but I can't upload my story(s). :D Hope you all have fun reading. So far rating is T for my inexcusable language *gasp*. Sorry if some suck :P I think I'm better at writing novel like stories... ONWARDS WITH UNICORNS DRAGGING RAINBOWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Lie-chan: omg... i tried to do this before but it deleted itself. As of now it is 2:30 am. I am sorry that this is not very well edited and I will be the only one talking. The other guys fell asleep during the last try... mmm... i wanna sleep too~.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**~.t. - .t.~**

Sighing heavily the roseate haired teen set her book down while collapsing back on to her inviting bed. Arm over her golden eyes, she knew that it would take her forever to just read the dammed book, let alone start the project. Groaning in agony at the mere thought of doing school work over her supposedly relaxing summer, she turned over reading to just curl up and try to hibernate for the rest of time.

As she was about to drift off three sharp raps came from her balcony window. Groaning yet again, but in annoyance this time, she rose tiredly and pouted her way over to where she already knew who was waiting for her. Damn that neko too.

"Ikuto~ why'd you have to come over so late? It's like," glancing over to her alarm clock her eyes widened slightly. "2 in the morning."

The blue haired man just gave her his regular - not to mention infuriating- smirk and walked right in. Not even going to put up a fight (even though her right eye twitched just a bit), Amu sighed, closed the balcony window and walked past the man to dive into her bed.

Face still in the pillows, she spoke as coherently as she could. "Mmphm-." Which was basically totally muffled.

Turning her head to face him she tried again, "Iku. What are you doing here?" Her eyes, albeit being tired, were curious. He could see them twinkle even in the darkness of her room. She looked just like a kitten, especially with the curiosity burning in her eyes. He chuckled at the resemblance and walked to sit next to her form.

The mattress creaked a little and Amu leaned more towards him from the indent he had made. Deciding that she really didn't like being ignored she sat up pouting, facing away from him. All the man did was chuckle some more and play with her strangely coloured hair. As if he had a say in that matter.

After a few minutes she spoke again, "Are you going to keep on ignoring me Ikuto?" He didn't respond. Frowning now, she crawled into his lap leaning her head back to the crook of his neck. Comfortable enough to relax but to not fall asleep.

Getting an idea she poked his right cheek trying to get a rise out of him. Having more fun than she expected, she used her other hand to poke his other cheek. Soon she started giving funny faces. Some she would grimace at but others she would chuckle or giggle softly, and with every single face she made the man smiled down at her softly.

She continued on for what seemed about another five minutes before she glanced at her alarm clock again.

"Ugh... Ikuto do you even know what time it is now? It's already three in the morning. Don't you have something to say?"

He just stared right into her eyes still smiling at her, yet still refusing to talk.

Suddenly stretching out in a yawn, Amu noticed that she almost fell asleep in her regular clothes and not wanting to b uncomfortable later, she got up from Ikuto's lap. Not knowing what she was doing he just grabbed at her waist on reflex, pulling her back into him.

"Iku, you can't do that, I'm going to go get changed into some pajamas (pyjamas or whatever. Sue me. On second thought please don't)."

Staring at her for what seemed another eternity, he huffed lightly, releasing his grip on her torso. As she danced away with her natural grace, he fell back onto her bed, thinking about his plan.

He was going to come at midnight, but he got distracted by Amu singing to a song he'd never heard before, and from there he'd lost track of time. They hadn't been dating for long but she was almost out of high school, and somehow he had gotten both her parents to agree. Even though he had just missed the timing, he felt nervous. Who wouldn't? You could never know what women were thinking.

So he had to phrase this right. Crap, didn't he already rehearse this with Utau? What was he to be nervous for?

He jumped up noticeably when Amu came back from changing. She noticed this obviously and raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic action. He smiled at her bashfully and gave a shrug, as if to say 'What can you do about it?'.

While she was busy putting her other clothes away in the laundry basket, he did a quick pat down of his pockets. Check? All good, object in place. He took a quick glance at the time. 4:00, that seemed good enough ( for some reason though time is passing by really quickly... sorry bout that).

Amu was starting to turn back around when she heard the floor boards creak, "Hey, Ikut-!" Cut off by a sudden force to her lips she eventually relaxed into the heated kiss they shared.

Pulling back, panting from the lack of oxygen that got through their kiss, Amu rested her forehead on Ikuto's looking at him with questioning eyes.

"What was that for?"

He still refused to speak but smirked down at his roseate. Said roseate, was now slightly frowning at his confusing actions. Must be PMSing or something.

Ikuto took a deep breath trying to prepare himself for this, mentally - and physically, he noted taking a look at his shaking hands.

Leading Amu back to her bed, she sat down as soon as her knees touched the edge. Her face was still showing her evident confusion. Her mouth started to move before Ikuto could do anything else.

"You do know that if you try to rape me I can just scream for help?"

She looked up at him seriously only to find herself being smiled at by the man causing her extreme confusion.

"I would never do that Amu-koi." He purred out, only chuckling at her train of thoughts.

She looked at him again, joy growing in her eyes, causing them to twinkle.

"You're finally talking to me!" She didn't want to yell or scream so she tried to keep her voice at a contained kind of squeal.

"Amu, my dear, I've always been able to talk."

Now, frowning again she asked the question that seemed to be stuck at the front of her mind,

"Then why weren't you talking to me earlier?" Confusion once again came across her face, till she seemed to have found some kind of answer.

Her mouth formed an 'o' and even though Ikuto couldn't help but to think she was adorable, he was worried that she saw through his plan to marry her.

"Was this a challenge to see how long you could resist talking to me?"

Ikuto almost face palmed himself infront of her, if not for her satisfied looking expression. Taking a deep, deep breath he decided that it was now or a-very-long-wait-till-later.

"Amu you know that I love you and that you're high school graduation is next year, right?"

Still not understanding the situation, but knowing she was wrong earlier, she mutely shook her head a distinct yes.

"Well, I decided that I could not wait any longer and have asked you parents even." He pulled out the box that held her engagement ring, and she finally gasped, fully understanding this situation. "My beloved girlfriend, who I cannot describe in words," he got down on his knee, as was tradition, when she punched him lightly getting the small joke he had just said. He grinned and continued on, "will I have the honor to have your hand in marriage?"

Amu looked at him incredulously, yet the joy was clearly evident in her eyes.

Painstaking minutes pasted before she gave her whispered answer to an overjoyed, blue haired man.

"Of course, you stupid neko."

**~.t. - .t.~ **

**Lie-chan: Jesus I am tired. Sorry if it seems cliched or short but it helped me to waste some time and lull me back to sleep. My fingers were itching to write. Literally, i was itching myself because i wasn't writing! Anyways, please review. This "story" will just be a lot pf oneshots for amuto that i will do to help with the writing probs. +hears bunch of snoring in the background+ why couldn't i fall asleep~? Oh well.**

**Just Lie-chan: +whispering+ R&R !**


	2. A Day At The Amusement Park

**ONESHOT:**

**Lie-chan: OMG I keep on uploading XD I'm really happy (ecstatic really) with the results I'm getting back with my stories. I hope you all continue to support me!**

**Truth-san: Before she starts ranting: Thank you all for reading my stories, I'm truly grateful. Though they might not be edited well, I think they're in OK shape. R&R. **

**NOTE: not every single chapter here will be Amuto. But it will mostly be of amuto and maybe some small drabbles of different pairings. I'm not a Tadase hater, just he happens to annoy me; A LOT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't happen to own SC or the characters. Maybe one day. After I win the lottery like 50 times.**

**~.t. - .t. ~**

The sun was literally glaring down at the people on earth, the temperature sky rocketing even for summer time. Winter was just around the corner, about a month away, yet that corner felt like it was 50 miles away. Or it's better compared to an oasis in a dessert.

Amu and her friends went out to the amusement park earlier about 10:00, and later were separated at around 12:00 (all am of course), so many of them were just wandering around with whoever they got stuck with. It was obviously:

Utau and Kukai.

Yaya and Kairi.

Nagihiko and Rima.

And unfortunately for Amu; Amu and Tadag- se.

Sometimes she would catch a glimpse of her friends having fun with each other and other times she would have a strange suspicion that she saw blue hair or eyes. Maybe it was just the heat, or possibly a delusion since she really didn't want to be here right now. Sure she could handle the all-might "king", but he was a pain in the ass. Not the butt, the ass. Though I don't know the difference, aren't they the same?

He would constantly (maybe that's an exaggeration; or an very big understatement.) whine and complain about the heat and the crowd. How he was not worth of all this. Occasionally he would go up to some people and demand them to kneel or for them to fan him. Each time Amu would smack herself in the forehead, remind herself why she was there, and drag him away from those poor unfortunate people.

However this time he was making more noise than usual about being dragged and Amu lost her grip trying to rub her temple to soothe an on-coming headache. She watched him go back to the family she had just dragged him from and sighing, she shook her head and walked away. Finding a bench with adequate shade, she sat and relaxed, watching people and time go by.

She sat there for maybe 1, 2 hours? It felt longer to her, or maybe the time went by too quickly that her brain tried to slow it down, so it seemed slow. Or maybe she should stop helping her headache.

Standing up and stretching, Amu looked around for anything to do. OK, so first was the merry-go-round. Next, bumper cars. Then finally, after she repeated those two for a while, the ferris wheel. It was getting later, taking a quick glance at her watch she frowned seeing it was only 4 in the afternoon. The pinkette didn't have to come home until 7:30. So much time to waste. Oh, well.

Walking slowly towards the ferris wheel, she saw that the line was pretty short and not that many people wanted to get on. This made her confused. It was summer, and even though it was after 3, the amusement park shouldn't be closing for another 2 hours. Maybe those people traveled. Shaking the feeling off, she continued her walk almost running into a toddler. How short was he? Not even short Amu couldn't have seen him coming.

Apologizing to the young boy, whom then ran off to his waiting mother, she turned around to be run into again, this time by a man who had a hat, hoodie and sweats covering his whole physique. He seemed to be carrying pliers. Now even more confused with this amusement park, she just assumed it was an employee. I mean he was wearing their sweater and hat. Maybe he's shy? Yeah, really naive.

Again, shrugging the feeling off, she walked on, finally reaching the ferris wheel without anymore incidents. She got onto the enclosed ride and sat. Before the man conducting the machine closed the door, the reason she kept on seeing blue today boarded her train thingy. Narrowing her eyes, she partially glared at Ikuto. Not even having enough energy to fully glare at the teen she sighed and leaned her head back.

He sat across from his "frienemy", raising his brow at her questionable action. "Rough day?"

She took a glance at him, snorting lightly - any louder and she would've been embarrassed- she answered softly.

"Yeah. Though weren't you watching me?"

"No. I just happened to see you, like sometimes you happened to see me." Rubbing the back of his neck, a subconscious action, he smirked at Amu.

"If that is how you want to phrase it, then have it your way." She sat up again, feeling the ferris wheel moving up and around. She frowned lightly though, it seemed a bit shaky.

"It's not burger king." He chuckled at his own joke. 'Weirdo.' Was her first thought, the next was, 'This ride seems a bit fast.'

Having enough of her weird feelings she sat up even straighter, gaining the attention of her companion, and looked out the side. Noticing that not only was she really high up, this ride was moving up too fast for a ferris wheel. They hadn't even been on for more than a minute and they were almost at the top. Ikuto, wondering what she was looking at with such a serious face looked out the same window. Taking advantage of his position of course, he got closer to Amu.

"Whatcha looking at koneko-chan~?" She didn't even hear him move, yet now she felt his warm breath on her ear. Feeling a bit ticklish at that spot she swatted at her ear, maybe aiming for Ikuto also.

Chuckling, "You missed~." Great, now it was the same with her other ear. Feeling momentarily distracted from a possibly important matter, she covered both her ears with her hands not expecting him to lick her cheek. Not as if she could've seen him coming. On instinct she had closed her eyes.

Shrieking she tried to slap him blindly. Her hand came into contact with skin, she knew that, but Amu didn't know where she hit. She peeked through her eyes, only to find Ikuto with one of his hands up in mid-air. Hoping for the best she started to smile.

"Thanks for the highfive Amu-koi, I know I'm awesome." He smirked at her again, and this time she let that little name slip. Feeling the machine come to a sudden stop startled her, and she landed against Ikuto. Quickly pulling back though she did her best to keep the blush down. It was already in full gear from his actions before. No need to start blowing steam out of her ears.

Realizing that the ferris wheel came to a stop, had calmed her down only a little. It was a bit abrupt, and she thought it was natural for the conductors to stop or slow down the machine near the top. However after about five minutes of Ikuto just playing with her hair, she got worried.

"Ikuto, are ferris wheels supposed to be stopped for this long? It's already been 7 minutes. I don't think it's right, I mean the amusement park has been so weird today, and then earlier when I noticed it was slightly empty I ran into a weird ma-"

"Calm down Amu. You're rambling." He chuckled, then realized something. "What do you mean 'weird man'?"

She though for a second, "Well he had covered his whole body: wearing sweats, a hat, hoodie. You know dark colours?" He nodded, his blue hair moving with his movement.

"Uhmm... other than that,... Oh! He was wearing the amusement park logo on his clothes and was carrying pliers with him. He was also running towards the exit. I don't know why though."

He though about it for a minute. Then his face grew slightly grim.

"Amu. Do you think he might have cut the electric cables for the ferris wheel?"

.

.

.

.

.

"EHHHHHH!"

"Alright Tsukiyomi-san. We will have this checked out, we will arrive at the amusement park in around 5 minutes. In the meantime, can you two be patient and wait for help?" Though it was hard to hear, since Ikuto's phone wasn't loud enough on speaker-phone, they could hear the officer clearly. They both replied affirmative. Not literally affirmative, just a simple 'yes'.

Shutting the phone, they both sighed. Ikuto glanced over at Amu.

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

Getting defensive she replied a little too quickly, "I didn't think it was important."

Not wanting to get into an argument with Amu but wanting to make sure she was OK he sat next to her.

"W-wh-what ar-re you-u d-doin-ng?" He set her in his lap, taking too much advantage of the position, he snuggled into her.

"I was just worried, that's all."

"S-suree~." She tried to act cool, but couldn't hide her blush and turned away from his sight. He chuckled.

Unbeknownst to him, Amu had started pouting, he was always laughing at her, like he had an inside joke with himself. She didn't like that. No, she just didn't like him at all.

_Liar._

'Who are you!?' She thought frantically in her mind. It wasn't even her voice talking to herself, like it usually should be.

_I am the all powerful, all knowing, author of - this part of- your life._

Snorting, which confused Ikuto because she did it aloud, she thought back, 'My life doesn't have an author. I am my own person. PLUS! I was not lying!'

_Sure~ Whatever you say 'Amu-koi'~._

'Hey! Only Ikuto can sa-...'

_Ohohohohohohohohohohohoo~!_

_We here have a winner folks. ADIEU~_

'I don't even know what that word means!'

"Amu? Are you alright? You've just been sitting here for a while making funny faces..." Now Ikuto was a little weirded out. Don't get me wrong, he still adored her. She just was a little funny at times.

Grumbling into her hand, she didn't even notice that she was still on Ikuto's lap. It was pretty comfortable. "No I am most definitely not alright."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her back into him. "Well just relax, it should only a few more minutes."

"Hmm." She leaned back further into him, admitting to herself that maybe this author person was right.

_Of course I am, I write this damned thing!_

Shhh... No more interference.

Slowly Amu started to drift off into a comfortable sleep.

"Wakey, wakey." Oh, well. There's always next time.

"Noo-o." She turned over in his lap, snuggling even closer with him. Confused but still accepting Ikuto hugged her tighter.

"The ride is moving again Amu-koi." Thankful for the information but eye still twitching at the name, she sat up. Her legs were up on the ride seat, sitting in Ikuto(_-koi_)'s lap, her arms around his neck.

Grumbling again, this time incoherently, she stretched and stood up. The ride was almost at the bottom, albeit it was still shaky - this fact scared her partially- it was moving.

Finally reaching the bottom, an officer opened the doors.

"Ma'am, we have taken into account your description of the perpetrator and have him in custody. We would like to take you down there to identify him please."

Amu silently nodded and started walking with the man, Ikuto took hold of her hand not wanting to leave her. Especially at a police station.

After an almost awkward car ride (just imagine what went on... poor officer), they arrived at the station. The police man was practically sprinting out of the car to the front doors. The two teens laughing at the man, they caught up and heard him mumble something about PDA. Amu blushed, they weren't kissing or anything, just holding hands and talking. Ikuto was flirting though... 'We're not even dating!'

The officer led them to a room with a double-sided mirror. Amu, Ikuto and the officer all stood there looking at the 'criminal'.

Cough.

With Amu's eye twitching especially with what she could hear the 'criminal' saying, she turned to the officer. In return the officer looked a little shocked at her serious face, "Uhm. Ma'am, is he the one?"

"Yes."

Ikuto coughed again, probably trying to hold back his laughter.

The one who had cut the electrical cords to - actually- several rides, was ranting to the two officers in there about how undeserving handcuffs were for him. Like the handcuffs should have to be totally honored by just being around his wrists.

Obviously it was Tadase...

Why would he do it? Well from what they had heard from the officer, Tadase had said, and quoting the boy,

**"The amusement park was closing. This world obviously revolves around its King - me,- so when I was leaving I took the liberty to shut down the rides that I had gone on, and several others. You all should bow at my feet."**

Then Tadase continued on with how they should praise him. Blah, blah. You can imagine the rest.

"Officer, if you please, may I have a word with this... 'criminal'?"

"Now I wouldn't necessarily call him a criminal, so to say-"

"Officer?" Amu glared at the man, daring him to continue on. He adjusted his shirt around his neck and told her to follow him. Ikuto, who was just standing there laughing at this whole thing, stayed where he was.

He watched through the window panel as Amu entered. Which when she did Tadase turned his attention to her, scolding her for leaving her King behind.

All she did?

Choked him out, needing the three officers there to pry her off of him.

Later she apologized for her behaviour, of course her eye still twitching, and they said it was alright. Tadase hadn't pressed charges. Well it's not like he would've, he just said that as a King he would need to discipline his followers more. This got him a whole new round of questioning, till they finally brought in a psychiatrist.

Let's just say that the 'all-mighty King' was sent to an insane asylum for 5 months after that.

Amu and Ikuto went home, him dropping her off, then coming back later through her balcony. They just lied down on her bed talking about their day.

"Well that was a bit... surprising?" Ikuto turned his head towards Amu, smirking at the annoyed girl.

"I wish I could just bash his head in, then yell 'I am all powerful!'" She emphasized this by waving her hands around in the air, shaking the bed with her movement.

"Or something." She groaned, "I think that idiot king is rubbing off on me."

Ikuto turned on his side fully and asked with all seriousness,

"Want me to rub him off you?"

.

.

.

"No."

"So you want him to rub off on you?"

"No."

"Then how are you going to get him off of you?"

"I don't know."

"Then I'll take the liberty to do that myself." The teen looked overjoyed now, he pounced.

"IYAAAA!"

And that was how the rest of their night went like. Her parents didn't come to check on their daughter, as Amu had said earlier that she didn't want any dinner so the family had gone out for dinner when she got home.

Later, about 2 years from that day, Ikuto and Amu were dating. Him having to follow her around and "conveniently" meet up together, she eventually gave in. 4 years after dating they married and happily ever after.

**~.t. - .t.~**

**Lie-chan: What kind of an ending was that?! This is why I should've wrote it :3**

**Truth-san: HEY. I'm not good with these kind of things, plus you tried to interfere earlier, in fact you did. You started to talk to Amu in her mind. You can't do that.**

**Lie-chan: Oh, well.**

**Truth-san: I had to change the story after that to fit that change.**

**Lie-chan: Oh, well. Ikuto was happy with that right?**

**Ikuto: It took 6 years after that day to marry Amu? Pshh... I would've taken 6 months.**

**Lie-chan: *face palms herself***

**Amu: He pounced on me in the end. Doesn't that mean that he raped me?**

**Rima: No.**

**Amu: Dang. Could I possibly still report him?**

**Rima: (although the answer is yes) No.**

**Lie-chan: HAHAHAHAHAA. Anyways, the attention is back on me. Thank you all for reading this, and although it was longer than some others, I liked it. Well, cause I'm the awesome writer.**

**Amu: Is Tadase rubbing off on you?**

**Truth-san: If so then I'm not rubbing him off.**

**Lie-chan: NOOOOO~! I'M MY OWN PERSON. IKUTO RUB HIM OFF ME LIKE YOU DID WITH AMU, THEN WE CAN MARRY AFTER 6 MONTHS. *chases after him***

**Ikuto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-O! SAVE MY SOUL! *runs away with all his might***

**Truth-san: As always, onwards. Thank you all for reading this, hope you read more of my stories and make sure that if you get stuck on a ferris wheel, it's with someone you enjoy spending time with.**


End file.
